What It Means To Love
by 0megaRadical
Summary: This is an RP, between Myself and L.O.S.I.D. If you dont like Grand High Blood and Summoner pairing, dont read. Duhh, Grand High Blood learns to love, but what happens when he learns to love someone he NEVER would have thought? if you havent noticed i suck at summaries -w- rated T for GHB's mouth.
1. Prologue

This Is An RP That I Recently Begun With L.O.S.I.D! She Got Me SO Hooked On Makarin And Summoner -w- ... Too Cute... Anyway! First At Writing Out An RP! ^^" Hope You Enjoy... ^.^

**Prologue. **

He gritted his teeth and shook. Hate and rage and confusion. All of the things not once, he had ever took time to consider were real. His face felt hot. Why did it feel this way? Was it because, that guy... That ONE guy, he barely knew, had the only thing to make him truly free, ripped from him? Thunder roared as the rain fell. Claps and bright lights burned throughout the sky, The flying miracle or once was so called by that one person... It was like a nightmare replaying. the gigantic castle like hive, filled with horror, the painted walls... And... That sinister laugh... Never had he felt uncomfortable with those walls, with that laugh. Why did he feel this way? He obviously didnt need to. He was just a peasant blood, gum on the bottom of society's shoe.

Why did it hurt so much to see this boy- no, this MAN fight for what he thought was right? Most importantly, why would it bother Grand High Blood. His mind buzzed with the cries of men, the gushing of blood. He was starting to lose himself completely. His eyes fell to his clubs, a regretful thought in his think pan. He couldnt bear it, he stormed to the door and fought his way down through the rioters. Purple, Indigo and Orange blood smeared the halls, he bashed the think pans of whoever was there. All to reach that one guy. He reached the courtyard after countless bashings and froze.

Starting with climax, now, working our way dooown. To the very beginning. -w-


	2. Just the Beginning

**CHAPTER ONE :: JUST THE BEGINNING **

**He walked the halls of his beloved hive. Feeling the King he was, he decided to bother the peasant bloods. He shrugged whatever complaints the lower bloods had because, he simply did not care. It was pure entertainment for him, watching them cripple away in front of him when they disobeyed. Though, he hardly went anywhere, really. He mostly kept to himself by splattering the mix of blood colors. Creating his wall of miracles. The peasant bloods looked neutral at his arrival. It wasnt new to see the supreme Juggalo himself, come for a tease, they knew that someone was going to be hurt. Or worse... Dead.**

**They awaited patiently for the next victim. The Juggalo grimaced at the peasant bloods before him. These had been prisoners of war between the high bloods and the low bloods. Ranging from the darkest red, to the brightest blue. You would find those who have gone against the Highbloods here.**  
**His devilish indigo eyes scanned, until his eyes glued to a rather bright orange color. He paused to take in the image and quickly stalked his way over, lugging his purple, orange and clubs with pure thrill and adrenaline coursing through his veins. As he stalked his way over to the peasant blood, he wore his usual devilish smile. But once he came closer, he felt different, his smile vanished, his need of blood splatter disappeared. It was like this peasant blood had an aura to cleanse any evil. What is going on...? **

**It was too late to turn around. He continued his tread. Now becoming more nervous and clumsy, by the time he had reached him, he had knocked down a few guards and ran into some peasant bloods. Feeling foolish and embarrassed, the supreme Juggalo went straight past the orange lowblood and hurried to the courtyard. **

**He didn't care how he looked in front of them. He felt as if he NEEDED to get out of there. Light shades of indigo covered his face as he went to the courtyard, he paused and took a deep breath. He hadn't noticed how far he had walked. He stared at the fountain we stopped at. His think pan frying as he closed his eyes and took another deep breath. He felt angered, he wanted to know what the fuck was going on, why he was acting like this and most importantly; why he couldn't kill him.**

**-With The Peasant blood- **

**His normal day consisted of waking up, being pushed around, ordered, threatened and hardly fed. He was only trying to help all those who have suffered. It was a mistake sure, getting captured and all, but not for everyone else. Blood and its color, is only skin deep, right?**

**He walked into the barracks for the other prisoners of war. He met with his friends, Arosha and Helmsman. Together they had been planning a riot, a break out or sorts to rescue the many who had been captured. This morning, was quite... different, in softer terms. Yeah, softer terms. It started the same, but this morning was... different and unseemingly pleasant. The chatter of his friends soon stopped as they faced someone. As the peasant blood turned his mind buzzed. His eyes fell to his clubs, the blood and merciless feeling those spikes gave. He felt fear, and once he saw the juggalo walk towards him he knew it was over. Good bye my horrible life... He saw him stop and for only a quick second, he saw the juggalo's eyes show something that he never thought ever existed in HIM. It was fear. His face: still and soft, his eyes: confusion and fear, and his body language: bloodpumping nerves. The juggalo look nervous!? He quickly looked again to only see him flee to courtyard.**

I:


	3. Why?

**Weeks had passed since the Indigo King last had his encounter with the young peasant blood. He's had his eyes on him, from afar. He hadnt wanted to consult with anyone due to his ranking in the Castle, he'd seem foolish. In doing so, he only attracted more attention to the higher ups. They called him ignorant, and such as he called it blasphemy. **

**"I have RIGHTS to attend or to not. Or had you forgotten who i am, shitblood?" The HighBlood Bellowed. **

**"No, sir, I'm simply relaying their messages t-" He cut him off.**

**"THAT MATTERS NOT. YOU are the one speaking to me in such a tone. I should have you culled!" The HighBlood sneered.**

**"Of course, sire." The Peasant blood retreated as slowly as possible. He honestly had no intentions of being culled.**

**The Indigo King was frustrated. He couldn't think straight, he was annoyed by almost everything! The only thing that... Kept him calm, so to speak was... that one shitblood. Gog, was it nerve wracking how everything changed because one, ONE SHITBLOOD. Was he losing his touch of insanity? This hurt his mind more than coming down from a trip.**

**He decided to retire to his spot at his balcony. The site was breathtaking. He breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly to truly appreciate the site. This was his pissed off spot. The place where allll his ranting would go. His Wall of Miracles, however, were simply to enjoy himself. Either place worked fine, its just... He needed to think, not to draw.**

**"How the fuck can that shitblood still crack a smile?" He began pacing back and forth, fuming.**

**"He's in my MOTHERFUCKING CAPTIVIY. How does he deal with it!?" Raises both arms in utter disbelief.**  
**"There must be something..." He cupped his chin. 'I'm glad I'm alone. Though,...'**

**"I want to break him..." He grinned and it slowly faded. To what? He, not even the creators, know. "I want to see him suffer..."**

**After he spoke his mind, he stared down at the courtyard, There were multiple groups of lowbloods, who had time to thenselves before going back to work. honestly he didnt know why they let them have a relaxing time. some groups sat talking, some played sports. Then he saw him.**

**Makarin, the name of the fearful title, HighBlood, stared at the peasent blood. Enjoying his FRIVOLOUS little activities. Come to think of it, his activities werent all so important... NEVERMIND THAT. He traced his figure with his eyes, and found himself falling into contempt. Contempt? Happiness? The Grand High Blood should ONLY be happy when he's crushing those useless skulls... What was he thinking anymore... He retreated to the halls and sighed. He kept his eyes to the floor until his name was called.**

**"Highblood! Yet AGAIN you did NOT glubbing show to the meeting!" **

**"Condesce... Condescenction, Look, FORGIVE ME. I need to clear up somethings before i return to duties. Meetings are frivolous." He sighed shaking his head and putting a finger to his temple. This was really unnecessary.**

**"That's the second time this GLUBBING Month Highblood! I told you were expected to be there, Give me a good reason why or I'll cull you on the spot Highblood!" She stomped her way to him and was angered, she trusted him and he couldnt doing one simple thing? HA! She felt that she should just cull him now and get it over with.**

**He stood shut, no way in HELL she'd understand. But, what if this could be the opportunity or a lifetime? He needed something, ANYTHING, to go off of at this moment. 'Damn it...' "Condesce..?"**  
**"What is it Highblood?" she yelled frustrated. "This better not waste my time!"**

**"I... FUCK... I need... to discuss something with you.. Privately." His voice winded, he couldnt believe himself that he was ASKING for HELP. Let alone from a WOMAN. He mentally scorned himself for ever opening his mouth. He should have left the bitch talking to herself. 'Sigh... Great! GOOD JOB, YOU FUCKING ASS. You're going to be the LAUGHING stock of the High Bloods. Not even the SHITBLOODS, will stay shut about it. Fuck...'**

**"Fine Highblood, but from now on COME TO THE MEETINGS!" Highblood took her to the dining hall, which was completely empty, she followed dragging her 2x3dent and her long hair flowed after.**

**"Agreed, for now." He chuckled evilishly and she scoffed. Makarin took her to the nearest table and pulled out her chair.**

**"Now, speak, HighBlood." He took in a long breath and heaved it back out as if it were poison.**  
**"Condesce, do you know of the REDRom Quadrants?"**

**"Of course I know of the REDRom Quadrants. Matespritships and Morailiegence. Why are you asking of the sort?" After she had answered, she began to admire her adornments that rested on her forearms and wrists before looking up to Makarin.**

**"I... How... Does it feel? What is it supposed to feel like." He ignored the fact that she was taking more interest in her jewelry than the task at hand, but that was just her.**

**"Hmmm... Huh. Obviously Matesprit is based on love and a special connection between the two. Then there is Morailigence based on another red feeling 'friendship' I for one, Took a liking to The Helmsman, which ended up as a Matespritship." She paused, fixing a large bangle along her right arm. She cleared her throat to continue. **

**"Condesce, how do you know which is first... Would you be able to go right into Matespritship?" Light indigo brushed across his face as he asked. NEVER had he felt so stupid.**

**She leaned back in her chair as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, looking at Makarin. He was asking her such a RIDICULOUS question. Obviously he couldnt like anyone, so why was he interested?**  
**She looked at Makarin "Highblood, Why are you so interested?" She noticed his light blushing face. **

**"What is bothering you? Stop asking questions and tell me already! There's Obviously something that is glubbing you!"**

**He balled his fist that was on the table and looked her in her magenta eyes. "YOU WANNA KNOW?" He snarled. "I-" **

**He was cut off by the sound of the alarm that something was happening in the court yard. "All Highblood authorities, this is a serious matter, please come to the courtyard."**

**:D YAY.**


	4. A Chance

**The Condesce had her legs crossed over the arm rest of the chair. Once she heard the alarm go off, she immediately got up and took her weapon. Makarin soon followed her, angered that he was FINALLY going to tell her and it gets disturbed by a fucking alarm. Great. This better be worth it. The Condesce entered the courtyard and so did Makarin. As Makarin went ahead of Condesce, He saw two peasants fighting and one was really wailing on him. As he got closer, he saw him beating on another peasant.**

**"ENOUGH!" Makarin yelled as they stopped, He stormed over to the two and lifted one of them, not knowing it was him. He quickly let go, which had confused everyone, even himself. He looked at the one who got him in this sorry state of pondering. He then saw his wings the most beautiful freature on him dripping with brown blood and the other with brusies all over him. "You, Winged Fuck, follow me." The peasant soon fell to his side as he looked at another Subjugglator. "Take this one to the infirmary."**

**Makarin left the rest to The Condesce and took the winged shitblood to his quarters. Which had frightened him.**

**"Sir... What am I here for, if I can ever so kindly-"**

**"Did I give you PERMISSION to speak?" Makarin sneered, not facing him. He did not yet know how his body would react.**

**"Yes, sir." The peasant blood walked behind Makarin. This peasant bloods name, is Rufio. To those who followed Arosha, or The Sufferer, and Helmsman, or Psiioniic, knew Rufio as The Summoner. He was proud of his title, and his blood. Something most, preferably HighBloods, don't care for other than their own.**

**Makarin has gotten lost in his train of thought on the way to his quarters, not even paying attention to what the shitblood was saying. How could anyone, shitblood or not hurt someone who looked so innocent? What about that innocence that made him so ghostly? So in the clouds? He had to know. There was a culling drone stationed in front of his dorm. He let out an exasperated sigh and walked up to it.**

**"Might i ask what the FUCK you are doing in front of MY DOOR?" He looked down on the culling who relayed a message in code. "Just tell her ill EXPLAIN LATER, Now LEAVE before I rip out your HARDWARE."**

**And with that the culling drone disappeared down the corridor. Makarin opened his door and motioned to Rufio to go to the bathroom.**

**"Sir, do I have permission to speak." Rufio mumbled as he waited by the sink.**

**"What the FUCK do you want SHITblood." Makarin got out clean bandages and antiseptic wipes.**

**"Why didn't I go to the infirmary like the other troll? Why are you taking care of me? If I can know, sir." Rufio shook, he was losing a lot of blood and he feared all he was there for was the wall of miracles. Opposite the bathroom, you had a perfect shot of said wall, different colors splashed and smeared. Somethings looked well thought of, but other than that.**

**"Why would you go to the SAME PLACE as the SHITblood whom you almost KILLED? He could be a SPITEFUL little Bitch. Could have hurt you." Makarin uncaped the ointment and washed a cloth. Rufio just watched. What the hell was going through his mind, you ask? Not even he knows. He just let's the moment play out. Makarin washes the blood away several times and adds ointment to calm the bleeding, once he was done wrapping bandages on the slice on his arm.**

**"Let's go." Makarin got up and stared at the blood on the cloths. He wanted to keep the miracles of the cloth, to use on his wall, but he tossed them out. Rufio looked to where he threw the cloths and felt somewhat... Elated?**

**"Where to, sir, if I may know." Rufio followed unsure, he felt the bandaged arm and felt... Love? 'What? No. Absurd. Stop it, Rufio. Just follow, like a good slave...'**

**Makarin sighed loudly. "I'm taking you to a secluded barrack. All for yourself until you're fully, I shall repeat, FULLY, healed. You are not to do ANYTHING too physical, so NO work. I shall have a personal guard to ensure your wellness and to do whatever you wish it to. DON'T GET COCKY, THOUGH. I will have NO problem finishing that trolls job."**

**Rufio cringed at his booming. He fluttered his wings and worried. He... was the one being weighed on? Wasn't he just a peasant? What made him different...?**

**"Here. This cull drone has been reprogramed recently to follow simple orders. It shall also be your guard. Remember, not until you are FULLY HEALED. Now... get something for him to eat, c-d62." Makarin looked from Rufio to the culling drone, who left to a kitchen in the back of the barracks.**

**"Thank you very much, sir. But... if i may ask?" Rufio gritted his teeth and shook.**

**"WHAT IS IT." Makarin looked down into Rufios eyes. F... Fear? "You... May speak..."**

**"Why did you help me... Personally?"**

**...**

**It got quiet. Real quiet. Both of their minds buzzed. That was until the culling drone came back to alert the peasant to go eat and rest after. Makarin simply nodded to the cull drone and left, not giving Rufio a second look.**

**'What was I thinking...?'**  
**'What was he thinking?...'**

**Mwahahaha... Me gustaaa.. :)**


End file.
